Changing diapers is an art that many parents or caregivers may find difficult to acquire or perform conveniently. When the need arises, the parent or caregiver may, for example, open up the diaper bag to get a cleaning tissue and a diaper and while holding the infant's feet may clean the infant, get infant skin protectant such as talcum powder or skin lotion, apply the same to the infant, and finally put the new diaper on the infant, all being done manually by hand. While doing these tasks, the parent may further need to restrain the hands of the infant who is extremely curious and attempts to grab on to material in the vicinity. This can be inconvenient or stressful for the parent or caregiver especially for a parent and a caregiver that is handicapped in some way.
Hence a need exists for an infant washer and diaper changing apparatus that can reduce or eliminate the inconvenience associated with changing diapers of the infants as well as reducing the water consumed during changing diapers of the infant.